My burden
by ChosenMibhar
Summary: A quick look into the mind of Kikyo. What possibly could the walking dead have on her mind?


**Chosen Mibhar:** Hi, this is a short one shot fic. Enjoy! I was up most of night and just decided to write this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TITILE:** My Burden

**SUMMARY:** A quick look into the mind of Kikyo. What possibly could the walking dead have on her mind?

**DISCLAIMER:** _'InuYasha'_ the manga/anime belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**WARNINGS:** Some spoilers for people reading the manga/or people who haven't watched up to the fifth season in the anime

-----------------------------------------------

**WORDS OF WISDOM**

"Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable."

_--Sydney Smith_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

--

--

Tonight was a starry night. The moon was beaming its glory out all on the Kami's creation. The cool breeze rushed threw the air shaking the leaves on the Sakura trees. On the highest branch, in the tallest tree laid a sleepless miko. Her bow and arrows where laid next to the trunk. She figured it was safe enough to place them aside for now. She could not feel the night's chilly air but acknowledged it's passing by the ruffle of her hair.

In fact she couldn't feel anything, her body was not real. It artificially created from ashes and graveyard soil by a witch named Ursula. She was the walking dead; a phantom of the past that dwelling in the world of the living.

She loathed the living and envied everything that breathed. They could live she could not. Her only dream was to be a regular woman. To be loved by a man, to know a man's love. To bear children, be a mother. Not to be the first in battle to slay demons.

'_InuYasha'_ Kikyo's eyes became hollow as she remembered.

Her dream was so close. He agreed to wish an unselfish wish on the sacred jewel to become mortal for her.

"_What will happen to the jewel?"_

"_It will simply disappear and I can be a woman, a normal woman"_

He wanted her to be his wife.

They wanted a life together.

"_Tomorrow meet me by the Time tree in the afternoon. I will bring the sacred jewel" _

On the day her dreams where suppose to come true everything fell apart.

'_Naraku'_

Fifty years earlier she was deceived and killed by a hanyou demon named Naraku. Her final words where to have the sacred jewel the Shikon no tama burned with her body so evil would no longer seek it. But the jewel returned despite her sacrifice. It returned threw the body of her reincarnation.

'_Kagome'_ Kikyo narrowed her eyes. She envied her.

She can do something she couldn't; live. InuYasha, her InuYasha who promised himself to her wants her replica? It hurted… it really did…that's why she tried to return to hell and take InuYasha with her. He belonged to her alone but now that she was dead and Kagome was from the future, he didn't belong to either of them.

Kikyo placed her hand over her chest. There was no heart but she could have sworn she felt a thump. After all this, she still loved InuYasha. Forever she will remain his and he will remain hers. Even if InuYasha was to marry her reincarnation, it would be her he always would have wanted the most.

Kikyo remembered when she was first resurrected. The hate, the pain and sorrow she felt against him… now she knew better. It was Onigumo who became Naraku, not InuYasha that betrayed her. He destroyed her happiness with InuYasha to gain the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of the four souls. And that's why she fights. She swore she would not leave this earth again until Naraku was in hell and she will not break her vow.

Kikyo gathered her bow and arrows and climbed down the tree. Her soul collectors, the shinidamachū, encircled her and began to follow obediently. As she reached the ground, the two Shikigami who served her stood ready at the base of the tree.

"Are you sure you should more again so quickly, Kikyo-sama?" asked one.

"Kagome-san has healed your wound but the poison is still brewing in your body, Kikyo-sama" said the other. "The more you move, the quicker you fade"

"You both speak of things I already know" Kikyo replied coldly. "Silence" she then lifted her eyes to gaze into the dark forest. "We travel west tonight"

Kikyo walked ahead being immediately followed by her soul collectors and the Shikigami. She knew her time on earth was drawing near to a close. The poison in her body from Naraku was slowly killing her when he first immerged from Mt. Hakurei. Kagome, in her pure and kind-hearted ways healed her wound and purified the miasma from the river but the poison from Naraku's body was incurable. It had lain dormant for a while but now it is her slow demise.

She really was a shell of the woman she once was. She was warmer in spirit not to mention body when she was alive. She glazed at the moon emotionlessly as she walked in the shadow of the forest. She did not need the rest anyway. That's why she hated to rest, she would think too much. And when she grew weary of thinking, memories would come to her mind and they do nothing but remind her of why she carries the burden she does now.

--

--

--

--**THE END**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chosen Mibhar:** I really don't know what possessed me to do a fic devoted to Kikyo, but I guess I do feel sorry for the dead miko more than I thought. Because the audience only sees things from Kagome's point of view, we tend to get angry at InuYasha and hate Kikyo but when you find out their past relationship behind the present story of InuYasha you won't feel the same… Watch episode special 148-149: '_The tragic love song of destiny'_ and don't tell me it didn't make you cry. (Sniffs)

Besides, dogs are EXTREMELY loyal to their first masters and being a hanyou Inu youkai is no different for InuYasha even though he loves Kagome. (Believe me about that theory, I've experienced that myself)

Any way about the whole poison in her body that is slowly killing her thing is true. After the anime ends the manga continues. She does have poison in her body that couldn't be fully healed by Kagome. She will die before she can accomplish her goal of killing Naraku. Sad but true. Maybe she'll stay dead this time.

--Well anyway please review if yah can. Hearing your input on how you feel about Kikyo is important to me.

--Did I confirm your hate for her?

--Or do you have a change of heart?

--Do you have a new respect for her?

--Tell me.

--


End file.
